Power Rangers: Emergency Protection Squad
by Abolte286
Summary: In the City of Omaha, in Sector 5, the Power Rangers: Emergency Protection Squad helps the people in sector 5 of Omaha, NE to be safe and live happy lives.
1. Prologue

**_A.N._ _-_ Hey guys, ABolte286 here, thank you for reading the other story, but if you haven't go and check it out on my page, it's called Space Patrol Alpha: A Power Rangers OC Fanfiction. Also if you want, check out my YouTube, StrictMeteor_01, and please take a look at my videos, and now with the story.\/\/\/\/\/**

In the city of Omaha, the protecting squad of sector 5, the Power Rangers: EPS squad patrols the city as firefighters, EMTs, and police officers. All of them are trained for hand to hand combat if they ever are in a situation where they have to fight someone, or they are getting robbed.

The Power Rangers are Erin Cannon, the Red Ranger, is an amazing EMT that helps to make sure that the people she is transporting are very secure and helped with the medical treatment they deserve; John Ferms, the Blue Ranger, is a Police Officer that has the passion and does what he needs to do every month as a Police Officer; Jane Gonts, the Green Ranger, is an amazing Firefighting Captain for the EPS HQ in Omaha, she does her job amazingly trying to get the other Firefighting Rangers to help put out fires in their sector; Kale Henderson, the Black Ranger, is an amazing Police Officer and he goes above and beyond when it comes to monthly quotas, he tries to makes sure he is above everyone else; Lexi Timmurson, the Pink Ranger, is an amazing woman who has the amazing hands like a doctor, she is an EMT, and she helps out people who need really bad medical treatment; Ryan Lecturn, the Yellow Ranger, is an outstanding firefighter, he follows every order given to him by Jane, He does his work with extreme pride; Daniel McDean, the Orange Ranger, is a overly proud Police officer, he takes pride in some of the people he arrests, because then he can use them for story telling later; Linda Wicknowski, the Purple Ranger, is a EMT, but she is usually driving the 1 of the ambulances for sector 5, she likes being a driver because she is good at it; Jack Pupperson, the Maroon Ranger, he is a very good firefighter, he finds it very therapeutic to put out fires, and also chill around HQ, and he loves his job; Ian Blake, the Sky Blue Ranger, she loves to be a Police Officer, because she loves putting the handcuffs on people and they say the most bogus stuff; Tammy Roberts, the Neon Yellow Ranger, is an EMT, & is another driver of one of the ambulances in Omaha sector 5, she also loves driving and using the ambulance, because people know to move out of the way most of the time; Tom Younge, the Lime Ranger, he like being a Firefighter because he finds it to be the most fun job he has had yet; Lincoln George, the Magenta Ranger, he is also a Firefighter, but he works on the ladder truck, he loves going onto roofs and breaking them down; Frannie Rassmithson, the Silver Ranger, is another Firefighter who works on the ladder truck also, she also loves her job; Percy Johnson, the Gold Ranger, is a Police officer who is a good Police Officer and he doesn't like people who think they run the streets; Han Link, the Sea Green Ranger, is the Last Ranger and he is a Firefighter on the Ladder Truck and he believes that it is important to save the lives of other people and help them live and go on in life; Quincy Percy, White Ranger, a Police officer, takes pride in how he does what he needs to do to meet the monthly quotas and help out other Police officers in the sector; Kelsey Wattkinson, Grey Ranger, another Police officer, she like her job because her dad was a Police officer before her, and she found a career she wanted to go into when she grew up.

 ** _A.N._ _\- Hey guys, so in the beginning of the story, in the first chapter, they are all sitting in EPS HQ, waiting for calls, but the police officers, are out on patrol. Thank You For READING._ _ABOLTE286_**


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1 Of The Journey

**_A.N._ _-_ Hey Guys, ABolte286 here, Just wanted to thank everyone who has already viewed, followed, or review the story so far, and thank you to any after this who is willing to read this story, thank you, and this Squad has more Rangers than most actual Power Ranger groups. But without further ado, let's get to the story. -**

 ** _PS_ : The letters directly next to a number are used as call signs for the police. The letters themselves are used in reference to the USA Military alphabet.**

Sitting in Omaha, NE Sector 5 quarters, the majority of the Power Rangers Emergency Protection Squad was sitting in the building waiting for calls. John, Daniel, Ian, Kelsey, and Percy were out on patrol in their squad cars, and Kale & Quincy were sitting in HQ waiting for a call to go to. The other Rangers that were either on the Ladder, the Engine, or the two ambulances were sitting around waiting for calls also.

At 9:53, the Quarters for the EPS internal PA radio system went off, then the OFD/OPD dispatcher said, "Omaha Sector 5, Engine 103, Ladder 103, Ambulance 92, Ambulance 93, 1A-2B, 7G-8H. Respond to a structure fire at 1401 120th St., Cross street Rose Ln., Time out, 9:53."

"Dispatch, Engine 103 reporting for all units just listed, we copy, responding to the Fire, ETA, 9:58." Jane said through the radio on her side.

So the crews hopped one by one onto the fireman's pole, and slid down it, and the policemen followed down the pole also, because their police cars were on that level, but in a different bay section of the quarters. When everyone got off the fireman's pole, they lined up and said in unison, "Power Rangers Emergency Protection Squad, Ranger Morph."

"Morphing Police officers into Power Ranger Police Uniform," Said the morphing godly like voice, then it continued, "Morphing EMTs and Firefighters into their respective protective Power Ranger Uniforms."

Once the crews had morphed, they opened the bay doors for their vehicles, hopped into the vehicles, turned the vehicles on, turned the lights on, then they pulled out onto the road, and then turned their sirens on.

When the crews arrived on the scene, they found the Miracle Hill Golf and Tennis Center had a fire inside the building in the AC control room, everyone who was in there evacuated the building and they also talked with the people who ran it and they said that nobody was unaccounted for. So the Firefighters grabbed their morphers, punched in the codes that made it so they had their BA's on, then they grabbed the hoses off of the Engine.

After grabbing the hoses, the Firefighters ran in the building and they then turned on the pumps on the Engine from their morphers and they then went to the AC control room where the fire was and they then began to start to put out the fire.

"Engine 103 to dispatch, be advised, the fire is under control. Show all units de-morphing and returning to quarters code 4." Jane said through her portable radio.

"Copy that Engine 103, time, 10:40." The dispatcher replied.

After returning the equipment to the engine, the crews de-morphed and they then got back into their vehicles and headed back.

"1A-2B to dispatch, do you copy, over." Kale said through his car's radio.

"1A-2B go ahead, this is dispatch over." The dispatcher said.

"Dispatch, be advised I'm going out on patrol over." Kale said.

"Roger that, over and out." The Dispatcher said.

Back at EPS HQ, the rest of the people on that call who aren't on patrol returned to the station.

"2B-3C to dispatch, do you copy over?" John said.

"This is dispatch go ahead." The dispatcher said.

"Be advised I need other units to my location." John said.

"Copy that sending units." The dispatcher said before continuing, "3C-4D & 7G-8H respond to 2B-3C's location."

"3C-4D copies dispatch responding code 3." Daniel said.

"7G-8H copies as well, responding code 3 to that situation." Quincy said.

Once the two officers arrived on scene and got out of their squad cars, they got out and they talked to John, and John and the others were standing by John's squad car.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Daniel asked pointing to the person in the back of John's squad car.

"He was swerving all over the road and then when I pulled him over he smelled like he had been drinking a fair amount of alcohol." John replied.

"What else happened?" Quincy asked.

"When I went back to my squad car I think he was calling some of his friends to help him but I haven't seen them yet." John said.

Suddenly there was a loud engine revving nose getting close to them, and the when they saw the vehicle, the three cops jumped behind the car while the men in the passing vehicle shot up the police cars.

"Dispatch be advised, we need SWAT reinforcements down here ASAP, we have multiple shots fire in our direction and we are under heavy fire from these people." John said, "Also we need the other units to roll out in the 'Bears', over."

"Copy that John, sending the other unit in SWAT vehicles shortly." The dispatcher said to John, then continued to call the other units. "1A-2B, 4D-5E, 5E-6F, and 6F-7G respond to Police units under heavy fire from multiple persons, roll back to the station and take a Bear-cat to the scene and morph into to SWAT mode over."

"Copy that dispatch responding code 3 to the station." Kale said.

"Roger that dispatch, following what Kale said, over." Ian said.

"Dispatch, I'm responding code 3 to the station." Percy said.

"I'm following the same thing as all the other units, responding code 3, over." Kelsey said.

"Copy that, what is your ETA?" The dispatcher asked.

"Dispatch, ETA about 3 minutes." Kale said.

"My ETA is about 4 minutes, over." Ian said.

"My ETA is about 6 minutes." Percy said.

"Dispatch, ETA, about 3 minutes." Kelsey said.

"Copy that. Thank you for that information. Dispatch out." The dispatcher said.

Once Percy arrived at the station, the Police officers said in unison, "Power Ranger: Emergency Protection Squad, Ranger Morph."

"Morphing Rangers into EPS Police Protection suits." The morphing voice said.

"SWAT Morph mode, activate." They all said in unison.

"Morphing Rangers into EPS Police SWAT Suits." The morphing voice said.

"Alright everyone, let's move." Kale said.

Everyone then hopped into the Bear-cat and then they pulled out of the station and then turned on the lights and sirens and then gunned it towards the gunned down officers.

At the scene of where the officers were gunned down, the other officers arrived with the Bear-cat and they positioned it to block the shots to allow the other 3 to morph into SWAT mode.

"Power Rangers: Emergency Protection Squad, Ranger Morph." John, Quincy and Dan said in unison.

"Morphing Rangers into EPS Police Protection Suits." The Morphing voice said.

"SWAT Morph mode, activate." The Three said in unison.

"Morphing Rangers into EPS Police SWAT Suits." The morphing voice said.

"Alright, Everyone, pull out your Remington Laser Rifles, and stay on my six." John said.

"Roger that John." Kale said.

Everyone started to fire their guns at the suspects that were shooting at them and detained them and then John called into dispatch saying, "2B-3C to dispatch, be advised we have detained the 3 people shooting at us, as well as the man who decided to call his friends to save him, but ended up getting them locked up too."

"Copy that John, are all the other units returning to quarters also?" The dispatcher asked John.

"10-4 Dispatch." John said.

 ** _A.N._ _-_ Hey guys, thanks for waiting for this to come out, I hope you enjoyed this read and I hope to see you in the next read.**

 **ABOLTE286**


End file.
